


Three Steps til Something

by Dibsanddabs



Series: Something Secret [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adults, Bottom Steve, Crossdressing, Explicit Sexual Content, Grief/Mourning, Hand Jobs, Kids, M/M, Nudity, Other, Roleplay, Top Bucky, sort of, steve wears a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibsanddabs/pseuds/Dibsanddabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are three turning points in Steve's life. The first comes from Rebecca, the second comes from Bucky, and the third he made for himself.</p><p>Maybe the dress wasn't such a bad idea after all</p><p>Chapter One: A kids game introduces Steve to something he shouldn't be thinking about, but it's just a dress right?</p><p>Chapter Two: They're adults but they're still playing the game, and Bucky wants to take it a little further</p><p>Chapter Three: Steve knows what Bucky wants, and he knows what he wants. He decides they'd waited long enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Step One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there  
> Finally finished this, I hope you like it  
> Thanks for reading xx

The first part came from Bucky’s sister, Rebecca.

She was only younger than Bucky by a year. The two were close growing up, which meant that she was close to Steve by proxy. Steve was her age and Bucky felt equally responsible for both of them, helping them bond over annoyance at his constant fussing. By the age of eight they were firm friends, and really that’s how it all started.

-

“Please Bucky,” Rebecca said. “I don’t get to play with the other girls when there’s no school, and boys don’t play right!”

“Well I ain’t playing stupid girly games with you,” Bucky said. “And no way in hell am I wearing that.”

‘That’ was one of Rebecca’s least favourite dresses. Least favourite because she wanted her brother to wear it and she didn’t want a nice one getting ruined.

“You’re the worst!” She said with a pout, flopping to sit down on the threadbare couch. “I’m telling ma that you used a bad word.”

“Hell ain’t a bad word, the priest says it all the time.” Bucky said.

The two continued to bicker, but Steve sat back, not wanting to get involved with the intricacies of whether priests were allowed to cuss. He looked at the dress laid out on the arm of the couch, reaching out to touch it gently. The material was coarse, something Rebecca could play outside in that wouldn’t get ripped easily. Despite that, the pattern was quite pretty, a small edged collar, designed for someone made of bones and skin the way Rebecca was, the way Steve was.

“I’ll wear it.” He interrupted. The two siblings fell quiet, looking at him. There was a moment of silence between Bucky spoke.

“You don’t have to Steve, she’ll quit her whining soon.” That earned him a glare from Rebecca, before she quickly turned back to Steve, a hopeful look in her eye.

“You will?” She asked. “I just wanna play for a little while, we can play what you want afterwards.”

“She has been playing our games for days.” Steve said. “If she wants to play house, we should play with her.” It was all for Rebecca’s sake of course, she wanted to stop acting like a boy for a while, which was understandable. Bucky rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Fine, but I ain’t wearing a dress.” He said, no comment of Steve’s apparent willingness.

“You don’t have to,” Rebecca said, seemingly satisfied with just one girl to play with. “You can be the husband, ain’t a house without a husband.”

“You want me to play your husband.” Bucky said with a frown.

“No, course not. You’re my brother. You’re Steve’s husband. And we’re making you dinner before you get home from work.” Rebecca said, grinning and beginning to set the scene in her head. “Steve, use my room to get changed, and don’t rip it.” Steve doubted he would, he wasn’t any bigger that Rebecca, but he carefully picked up the dress and went off before common sense could catch up with him and make him reconsider. He was doing it for Rebecca, they’d kick a ball around later and it would all be forgotten. Simple.

Being Bucky’s wife didn’t seem to involve much. Bucky raised an eyebrow when Steve emerged in the dress, still no comment from him. Steve hoped he didn’t think Steve shouldn’t be doing this, hoped he understood it was just to make Rebecca happy. They played like Rebecca wanted, Steve pretending to make dinner, then smiling and greeting Bucky when he ‘came home’. It wasn’t complicated, but it made Rebecca happy, and she willingly agreed to play outside after about an hour. Steve changed back out of the dress in Rebecca’s room, hanging it up and putting his pants back on. It hadn’t been much, but that small bit of make believe set something off in his mind.

-

“They won’t be back for a coupl’a hours.” Bucky said as he brought Steve home after school. “And your ma don’t want you home alone when she’s working.”

“Don’t know why, I can cope.” Steve said. It was just under a year later. Their ma had taken Rebecca to get some new school shoes and their pa was working at something Bucky didn’t understand more than ‘he’s in the army’. They both had an empty house, but Sarah Rogers had insisted Steve go home with Bucky today until she came to pick him up. Steve didn’t know why he was safer here than at home, but he always did what his ma asked.

“I’m older than you,” Bucky said. “I’m supposed to look after you.”

“You’re a year older than me, that ain’t much.” Steve said, dumping his school bag and kicking off his shoes before walking further into the house.

“It’s more fun than both sitting alone waiting for our parents to come home.” Bucky said. “Come on, lets play something.”

“Like what?” Steve asked. “We’re not allowed outside and we can’t use a ball in the apartment.”

“We’ll play something inside then.” Bucky said. “Make believe games, like Rebecca does, but something better.”

That got Steve thinking. Make believe games like Rebecca does. He’d thought about it a couple of times since, wearing a dress, being a wife, playing at keeping a house all tidy and making a meal for his husband to come home.

“What sort of make believe?” Steve asked carefully. Bucky wouldn’t ask him to put on his sister’s dress, but Steve found he had a small lump of hope in his chest.

“Pirates.” Bucky said with a grin. “I’m a pirate, and you’re my hostage.”

“Why’ve I gotta be the hostage?” Steve said, annoyance with the dress forgotten for now. “I wanna be a pirate too.”

“We can’t both be pirates, that’ll be boring.” Bucky said.

“Well I ain’t being a victim.” Steve said.

“There's gotta be a victim.” Bucky said, but crumpled at Steve’s look.

“Fine, you have a better idea then.” This was his opportunity, he could just ask for it. He took a deep breath, at nine years old it didn’t seem so wrong.

“I wanna play house.” He said, not backing down under Bucky’s frown.

“Why?” Bucky said. “Come on, that’s boring. I wanna do something fun.”

“We can make it fun.” Steve said. “It ain’t Rebecca deciding the story. How about you’re a pirate, and you’ve just taken down a big ship full of gold so you come home for a while to decide how to spend it.”

“And what would that make you?” Bucky asked, still looking uncertain but a little happier at the idea of still being a pirate.

“I’m your pirate wife.” Steve said firmly. Bucky hesitated for a second, and Steve was worried he’d pushed it too far.

“Alright,” Bucky said, and Steve felt himself physically relax. “You wanna dress up?” Bucky was catching on a little now, seeing what Steve wanted to do even if he didn’t understand it.

“It’ll make it better.” Steve said, with a nod.

“I’ll find you something Becca wouldn’t mind you wearing.” Bucky said, not sure if he should be doing this, but wanting to make Steve happy.

Steve changed and they played for just under an hour, an unspoken understanding that neither of their parents could see them playing like this. Steve was happy, and Bucy found it was fun once he got past the outfit. Steve was still the one he was playing with, and Steve had a good imagination for action, pretending that the house was under attack and pulling an imaginary sword, cuing Bucky to do that same. It didn’t really matter that he was in a dress, the game was the same. Eventually Steve pulled his pants back on and put the dress away, settling down to start on some math work with Bucky for the second hour before his ma came to get him. It was a good day.

-

They ended up doing it again, a month or so later when they were alone in Bucky’s apartment once more. They played cowboys, Steve in Rebecca’s dress as they pretended to fend off cattle rustlers. Then again a few weeks later, they were space explorers, in a time where Steve’s dress was normal to wear because of the weird fashion on other planets. It became normal for them, when they got time alone Steve would change in Rebecca’s room and they’d make a new game.

Eventually they didn’t even need a game, they could just sit and do homework or talk, the dress just something they didn’t question any more.

-

Rebecca grew out of her dresses, getting curves as she headed into her early teens. Bucky kept one of them though, sneaking it to Steve one day to put into his satchel.

“It’s only gonna end up getting taken apart for material,” Bucky said. “She doesn’t wear stuff like this any more. It ain’t got a better home.”

“I don’t know Buck, ain’t it stealing?” Steve said, although he was itching to take it.

“It ain’t stealing if she’s thrown it away.” Bucky reassured him. “Take it, then you can wear it at home as well as something else of hers here.” Steve slowly nodded, taking the material and shoving it into his bag quickly.

“Thank you.”


	2. Step Two

The next part came from Bucky.

Steve was living alone, still recovering from the grief of his ma passing four months ago. Bucky helped out best he could but Steve refused everything but basic support. He just about kept up rent payments, only managing because of the food packages Bucky dropped off without option.

Bucky came round as often as he could, just to check up on was always his excuse. Make sure he was eating, taking his medicine. For the first month he’d had to remind Steve to shower. He’d lost his work, lost savings, had to sell most of his ma’s things before he’d managed to get a steady job in a shop, painting signs on the side as well. Bucky had been there for him the entire time, whether Steve needed him or not.

The dress had made an appearance a couple of times, letting Steve feel a little calmer as he made dinner for himself and Bucky every now and again. It let him forget about the real world for a while, pretending to be a house wife for Bucky. Bucky didn’t argue, it helped Steve and it wasn’t hurting anyone.

-

Five months later Bucky helped Steve carry the box into his bedroom. It was filled with paints and brushes and Bucky had insisted on carrying it up the stairs for him. They lived together now, Steve finally relenting in Bucky joining him in the small apartment. Rent was easier to pay, and slowly Steve had come back to himself. Bucky could see the light back in his eyes and the strength back in his stature. Steve would be okay.

“This okay here?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah, I’ve cleaned it all up. I just need to store it for a few days.” Steve said. He’d just finished a big job painting the signs for a theatre and he’d keep his supplies at home until the next job came through.

“Right. Should I start warming the oven?” Bucky asked, brushing himself off.

“Sure,” Steve said, before hesitating a little. “I’m gonna change for dinner.” Bucky knew what that meant, and his heart rate picked up a little. He’d had an idea for a while, and now was his chance to enact it.

“Wait for a second,” he said, running out and turning the oven on before coming back to a bemused looking Steve. He sat himself down on the bed, looking at Steve expectantly.

“What?” Steve asked. They’d been keeping up the game, Steve would play his wife and Bucky had settled into his role as husband. Perhaps he’d settled into it too much, but he’d had an idea now and he wanted to try.

“Go on.” Bucky said, waving his hand at him a little.

“Buck, I’m gonna get changed.” Steve said, not sure what was happening.

“I know.” Bucky said. “My wife’s gonna put her prettiest dress on. And as your husband, I wanna watch.” It was easier to say it as part of the game. His wife getting changed in front of him to give him a bit of a tease, nothing wrong with that. Apart from Steve being a guy and all, but he wouldn’t think about that.

“Watch?” Steve asked, looking a little taken aback. “Buck I’m…” Except he couldn’t say it. Saying it would ruin the game, he’d have to admit to what they’d been doing this whole time.

“What’s wrong sweetheart?” Bucky asked softly. “You want me to go start chopping some vegetables?” He gave Steve an out. A chance to keep the game going without having to show anything he didn’t want to. He saw Steve thinking about it though, glad that he’d planted the seed.

“No.” Steve said in a small voice. “You can… watch…” He didn’t look at Bucky, turning away to start unbuttoning his shirt.

“You not wanna look at me darlin’?” Bucky said softly, again not forcing Steve to do anything, just giving him the idea. “It’s okay if you don’t wanna, I’d just like to see your pretty face.” Steve hesitated, hands stilling, before he slowly turned around. He didn’t make eye contact with Bucky, going back to his buttons with a flush on his cheeks.

He got his shirt open, shrugging it off and folding it carefully before setting it on the bed. Bucky made sure he didn’t do anything to make Steve uncomfortable, but he didn’t look away. Steve’s chest showed his ribs, collar bone jutting out in a way that was only just acceptable. His back was a little off centre from the notch in his spine and his soft stomach curved inwards slightly. He had sweet, pink nipples that were pulled hard by the chill in the air. Bucky had to clamp his jaw to stop from saying anything, but Steve was gorgeous. Not feminine, but not manly. Just soft and delicate and everything Bucky wasn’t allowed to call him. Everything Bucky shouldn’t think about him. But right now they were playing the game and Bucky thought his wife was pretty, so nothing was wrong.

Steve stopped again, his eyes flicking up to Bucky. He almost balked when he saw the look on Bucky’s face, so intent, but he took a deep breath and looked back down. Bucky enjoying what he saw was better than him being disgusted. It didn’t mean anything, they were playing the game and Bucky had wanted to go a bit further. Bucky had wanted to see him undress. Bucky had… it was getting confusing again. All of this got confusing when Steve thought it through to much. It was better to just accept he was a little different and keep going. Maybe Bucky was a little different too. That thought calmed Steve surprisingly, maybe Bucky wasn’t quite what other people thought either.

With that thought it mind, Steve undid his pants, pushing them down off his bony hips. This time he didn’t miss Bucky’s breath catching, but he didn’t mind it either. Bucky had accepted him dressing like this for years, had helped him do it more easily, had helped him play the game. Now there was something Bucky needed and Steve could give it to him. He shuffled out of his pants, picking them up and folding them as well. He stood just in his under shorts, looking back up to Bucky for a moment and offering him a smile. He hugged his stomach briefly before dropping his arms again to just let Bucky look for a couple of seconds before going to his closet for his dress.

“Woah, what’re you doing?” Bucky asked softly. Steve hesitated again, wondering what he’d done wrong.

“Getting my dress.” He said. “So I can go make dinner.”

“You’re not undressed yet.” Bucky said. He was pushing his luck, definitely, but he wanted to see how far Steve would go.

“Well I’m about to get dressed,” Steve said, trying to keep in character through his confusion. “No use me wasting time now is there.”

“You’re gonna put on your pretty dress.” Bucky said. “But those aren’t lady underwear. You can’t wear men’s stuff under your dress, that ain’t right.” Steve shifted, not sure what to say to that.

“I don’t have any lady underwear.” He said softly. Bucky hummed softly, pretending that he hadn’t considered that.

“I suppose you could wear them,” He said. “But… you could go without. It’s just me after all.” Bucky watched Steve’s eyes widen.

“A proper lady don’t go without Buck,” Steve said, his voice a little tighter than normal.

“How would you know that?” Bucky said. “In their homes when it’s just their husband and all their slips are for the laundry. You don’t know that they wouldn’t just get a bit of breeze.”

“I…” Steve didn’t know that. Maybe, just maybe. “Okay,” he whispered. Bucky wanted to see him fully, wanted to know his wife properly. Steve didn’t know if it was part of the game anymore, but his fingers went to the elastic of his underwear, beginning to drag it down slowly. He let the material fall to his feet, picking it up to place it with his other clothes. He didn’t go straight for his dress, just standing, letting Bucky see what he needed to.

Bucky’s words caught in his throat as Steve pulled down his shorts. He tried not to stare, but he’d never seen another guy naked before and it was doing things to him that he wasn’t sure it should. His hip bones were as stark as his collar bones. There was a light dusting of blond hair that led down from his belly button towards… Steve’s cock wasn’t large, it was proportional at best, but it seemed fitting for him. Bucky pulled his eyes away, looking back up to Steve’s face. It didn’t feel right to leave it silent, and Steve wasn’t moving, so he made himself speak softly.

“You’re real pretty Stevie.” Were the words that came out. Steve hadn’t quite expected them, but he smile a little, resisting the urge to cover himself up. Bucky thought he was pretty, that almost made it worth it just in itself.

“I’m gonna put the dress on now.” Steve said softly, not asking, just letting Bucky know. Bucky nodded a little and Steve turned round to go to his closet. Bucky had to bite his lip as he watched Steve’s ass, cute and rounder than he’d expected. It didn’t last for long though, as Steve got the dress out and pulled it over his head. He arranged it around himself before turning to smile at Bucky.

“Right.” He said. “I’m going to go start on dinner.” He brushed the front of his skirt down, trying to ignore the feel of the material on his cock, and walked out of the room.

Bucky was left staring after him, wondering whether it had been a good idea to give into that indulgence. He felt like he’d woken something up in himself that should’ve stayed asleep, but there was no way of going back now. He got up and followed Steve. He held his shoulder briefly, stopping him from fussing at some vegetables.

 

“Next chance I get, I’m gonna get you some pretty underthings.” He promised. “Wouldn’t be right to keep you going like this all the time.” Steve’s eyes widened, but lit up a little.

 

“You sure?” He asked.

 

“Sure as anything.” Bucky said truthfully.

 

“Thank you.”


	3. Step Three

The last part, well Steve did that all by himself.

Bucky watched him change every now and again, but mostly their lives were the same. They’d settled into a familiar rut. Steve had saved up money for two more dresses and, as promised, he had a small collection of silky underthings. It kept him happy, and some days when his pants made his stomach clench up in a way he didn’t like, it was comforting to know as soon as he got home he could slip into his dress and it would feel okay again.

He didn’t always pretend to be Bucky’s wife, sometimes he was still just Steve. Bucky didn’t treat him much different either way now, perhaps a few more pet names but it wasn’t like they did anything special. Steve always cooked dinner because his work didn’t go on as late, and Bucky gave Steve what he needed whether it was for his best friend or his wife.

All in all, they were happy.

-

Steve smiled at his reflection. It had been a well thought out purchase, something to get with the extra money from his sign painting. They were keeping up with rent so why not get himself a couple of pretty things. A subtle hair slide kept his bangs out of his face, small decorations that made it the only jewellery he owned past his ma’s old wedding ring and best pearls. It made it easier to see the difference in his face. His cheeks were pinker, his lashes were longer and his lips were redder. He’d picked things that would last him a very long time, nothing he’d have to go back and buy “for his fiancée” again. The makeup gave him the feminine edge he was often lacking when he dressed up, and although it had been a little extravagant, he couldn’t bring himself to regret it.

“Stevie? I’m home.” Bucky called out from the front door that closed behind him.

“Dinner’s almost ready,” Steve called back. He gave himself a quick look over, his favourite dress on to compliment his makeup. Once he was sure it looked right, he walked out of his room.

Bucky had been taking his boots off, looking up when he heard Steve come through. He smiled, not noticing the difference at first, before slowly stopping what he was doing.

“Stevie?” He asked again, more quietly. “Are you… wearing lipstick?” There wasn’t anything bad in his voice, just surprise. Steve nodded, not letting his confidence falter.

“I got it today.” He said. “Do you like it?” He wasn’t an expert on colours, but he’d thought the soft red would look nice on him. He hoped it wasn’t too much like a show girl. Bucky finished kicking his boots off, walking over to Steve.

“You know you’re always pretty,” he said softly, not touching him. “But I like it. It’s different from normal pretty, it’s fancy pretty.” That was a good enough answer to satisfy Steve.

“Good.” He said. “Now I meant it when I said dinner was almost ready. Go set the table.” Bucky smirked and nodded, heading off to the kitchen to get out knives and forks. Steve followed him through to check on the oven, deciding that it was ready to serve.

They chatted lightly about work over dinner, though Steve’s attention seemed to be elsewhere. He didn’t seem to be upset though, so Bucky didn’t worry too much. It got to clearing up the dishes before he said what was on his mind. Steve was up to his elbows in dishwater, apron on so he didn’t ruin the delicate material of his dress. He set the last piece aside to dry, pulling the plug, before turning around to where Bucky was still sat, just watching him. Steve took a deep breath before speaking.

“I know why you watch me change.” He said, certainly but not accusatory. Bucky seemed a little lost for a second.

“Because you’re my wife and-“

“That’s not what I meant.” Steve said. He dried off his hands, beginning to undo his apron. “I know why you really watch me, not as your wife.” Understanding came into Bucky’s eyes, as well as worry that he tried to hide.

“Oh…” He said softly. Steve knew why Bucky looked. Steve knew really, and it had nothing to do with the game. “We don’t have to do it any more.” He added. Why would Steve want to, now he knew what Bucky really got out of it? That Bucky wanted Steve that way, as the man he was as well as the woman he pretended to be.

“I didn’t say that.” Steve said, hanging up his apron. He was growing more confident, sure this was the right thing to do. “I just thought I’d let you know.” He walked over to Bucky, reaching a hand to cup his jaw gently. “Or you might have been a bit shocked by this.” He leaned in and pressed his lips to Bucky’s.

There wasn’t a moment of hesitation, Bucky kissed him back instantly, humming softly against his lips. Steve was perfect, his lips soft if a little sticky from the lipstick, lipstick that Bucky was kissing, Steve was kissing him. Bucky would make sense of that later, right now his hands found Steve’s waist and pulled him closer.

Steve sat himself in Bucky’s lap, legs to one side, resting the hand not on Bucky’s jaw on his shoulder. It had taken convincing himself for a while, that this was more than a game for both of them, that there was actually something there that he could reach out and take if he was just a little bit brave. And it was worth it because Bucky was kissing him back, slowly dragging his tongue over Steve’s bottom lip, requesting permission for entrance that Steve happily gave him. He opened his mouth and tasted lipstick as Bucky traced the inside of his mouth.

Steve couldn’t tell if they kissed for seconds or for half an hour, pulling back slowly to look at Bucky. The other man had lipstick smudged over his mouth in a way that made Steve chuckle. He must have looked the same because Bucky laughed along.

“We’re quite a pair.” Bucky said with a small shake of his head.

“I know,” Steve said, leaning to peck his cheek. “But it’s a good thing.” He stroked his thumb over Bucky’s jaw gently.

“You’re something special Stevie,” Bucky whispered, awe in his expression, making Steve sure that his cheeks would be just as pink without the rouge. He didn’t know how to reply, so he just leaned in and kissed Bucky softly again.

This time when they pulled apart Steve licked his thumb, using it to wipe the lipstick off Bucky’s mouth.

“There you go,” He said softly.

“Thanks,” Bucky replied, kissing the thumb before it could be pulled back. “I like this.”

“I like this too,” Steve said softly. “You think maybe we could do it more?”

“I think we definitely could.” Bucky agreed. He raised a hand from Steve’s waist to stroke the back of his fingers over his cheek bone. “Whether you’re dressed up or not, we can do this.” Steve grinned. There had been a small part of him still worried that Bucky only liked the girl-Steve.

“We might end up doing it a lot.” He teased.

“I’d be happy with that.” Bucky said, changing to stroking Steve’s hair back behind his ears. Steve was everything he wanted, and he was just letting it sink in that this was actually happening. Steve turned into his hand, kissing his wrist gently.

“You think,” He started softly, his lips moving against Bucky’s skin. “If you like seeing me get into the dress, you might like seeing me get out of it?” That caught Bucky’s attention, hoping Steve didn’t feel his pulse jump.

“I think I’d love that.” Bucky said. “You think you’d like seeing me get out of my clothes too?” Steve nodded a little, turning back to look at him and leaving a streak of lipstick on Bucky’s wrist.

“I’d like that a lot.” He said, smiling at Bucky. “It don’t have to be anything now, we can build it up slow.” Bucky’s imagination thrummed with what “anything” could be, but he knew Steve was right, they shouldn’t leap into anything too quick.

“We’ll just see what we wanna do,” He agreed, returning Steve’s smile. “If that’s nothing, then that’s fine. If we wanna touch…” God he wanted to touch, but if Steve didn’t then he’d wait as long as it took.

“We’ll see,” Steve said, giving his shoulder a soft squeeze. “Now, are we gonna move or are we gonna start stripping in the kitchen?” Bucky laughed a little at that. He didn’t give Steve an answer, instead hooking an arm under his legs, the other supporting his back before standing. Steve’s arms wrapped around his neck quickly, gasping as he was lifted into the air.

“Buck!” He protested.

“How could I resist?” Bucky teased back. Steve was carried to his bedroom then gently set down on the bed with a huff. Bucky stood back a little, biting his lip as his hands went to his shirt buttons.

“You gonna put on a show for me?” Steve teased. In reply Bucky swayed his hips slightly as he started to unbutton his shirt.

“If you want me to sweetheart, wouldn’t deny you anything.” Bucky said with a grin on his face.

“Well I wanna see you soon as I can.” Steve said with a matching smile, standing and walking to Bucky. “No wasting time with dancing.”

“Aw,” Bucky complained, still smiling. “But you know how much I love dancing.” Steve rolled his eyes a little, reaching to start unbuttoning from the button.

“You can dance all you want once your pants are off,” He said, earning a laugh from Bucky. He interrupted the unbuttoning for a moment to kiss Steve again, which Steve didn’t seem to object to as much as the dancing.

“There’s no rush doll,” Bucky muttered softly. “You got me, I ain’t going anywhere. We’re taking it slow.” Steve did relax a little, and Bucky rested his hands back on Steve’s waist.

“Fine,” Steve whispered. “Slow. But not too slow, I don’t wanna be up late.” That comment made Bucky have to pull away to laugh properly.

“Oh darling, only you could say that.” He teased, moving in to kiss Steve’s jaw, then down to his neck. “Fine, a little sped up so you can keep to your bedtime.” That earned him a jab in the ribs but it was worth it. His hands went back to his buttons, standing up properly to get his shirt off all the way and drop it to the floor.

Bucky wasn’t covered in muscle, but there was a toned strength to him that made Steve bite his lip a little. Bucky caught it, flexing a little and pulling a face that made Steve laugh.

“Alright, show off.” Steve said. With a smirk he reached down to his skirt, beginning to slowly inch it up his legs.

“Mmm, you tease,” Bucky said, lowering his hands to his pants.

“I ain’t gonna give it all away quick.” Steve said, faking innocence that was sort of ruined by the smirk on his face.

“Course not sweetheart,” Bucky said. He undid his pants, beginning to shuffle out of them. “I am though.” He flashed Steve a grin, kicking his pants to the other side of the room. He put his hands out either side of him. “Tada.”

“Tada what?” Steve teased. “You ain’t undressed yet.” He pulled his dress up over his head, showing off the light pink panties he’d been wearing. Bucky groaned softly.

“God I’m glad I bought those.” He said. “They look amazing on you.” Steve stood up a little straighter at that.

“Maybe I shouldn’t take them off then,” he teased. “If you like them so much.”

“Mm, they might look even more amazing off you,” Bucky said, his own hands going to his underwear as well, pulling at the elastic of his short. Steve’s eyes immediately went to the movement, following as Bucky slid them down. He made a small sound in the back of his throat as he finally saw Bucky’s cock. It was a little firm, not involved yet but interested, bigger than his own for sure. His attention was dragged back up as he heard Bucky speak.

“You like what you see?” He said teasingly.

“Yes,” Steve said, grinning. “A lot.” He didn’t hesitate in pulling down his underwear too, kicking them somewhere he couldn’t see. He walked forward, reaching out a hand and stroking it down Bucky’s stomach. Bucky’s fingers found his back, stroking down the soft skin.

“You’re so gorgeous,” He whispered, his voice more serious.

“You are too,” Steve replied. He reached up to pull Bucky into another kiss. “Now I sorta wanna touch.” He mumbled against his lips.

“Me too,” Bucky whispered. “But you gotta tell me if it’s too much. No pretending for my sake.”

“I will, I promise,” Steve said, the joking demeanour dropping as they got close. “Same goes for you, if you wanna stop, you just say and we will.”

“Alright,” Bucky mumbled, cutting the conversation off with another kiss. This one was deeper, they moved slowly but the movement was rich with feeling. Steve felt Bucky backing him up a little, and he moved with him until the backs of his legs hit the edge of the bed.

He had to break the kiss to climb up onto the bed, but it meant he got to see Bucky crawling over him. The brunet’s eyes were darker than usual, and he licked his lips a little as he looked over Steve.

“This alright?” Steve asked, his voice a little breathy. This new atmosphere had settled suddenly but Steve was finding he liked it.

“Definitely,” Bucky whispered. He raised a hand up, stopping just short of Steve’s thigh.

“Can I?” Steve just nodded in reply, propped up on his elbows to watch as the fingers lowered to the soft skin. They stroked up gently, making his cock twitch, dragging Buck’s attention there. Their eyes met for a second, and Steve gave a small, jerky nod.

His breath caught as Bucky’s trailed his fingers against the soft length. His hand wrapped slowly around Steve’s cock, and the blond moaned softly. Bucky could feel it hardening in his hand as he stroked up and down, making Steve flop back onto the bed with a soft mumble of Bucky’s name.

Bucky watched him, fascinated by the soft sounds he made as Bucky rubbed his thumb over the head, or very gently twisted his wrist. Steve’s cock was fully hard by now, and Bucky’s own was well on it’s way.

“I wanna touch you too.” Steve whispered, looking at up Bucky. He reached his hand down, waiting for Bucky’s nod before wrapping his hand around the hot length. They moaned in tandem, and Bucky’s hips rolled forward into the welcoming fist.

Steve mostly copied what Bucky did, repeating some parts that felt extra good. He collected precum from the tip and spread it over Bucky’s length when Bucky showed him how it eased they way a little. Pretty soon he was panting, his hips stuttering up into Bucky’s hand.

“Let go baby,” Bucky whispered to him. “I wanna see you. I know you’re close.” Steve could do no more than whimper and nod. He tried to keep his hand moving too, but Bucky uncurled his fingers and laced them through his own. “Think about that later, just focus on this.”

Steve squeezed his hand, moans coming a little more desperately. He kept his eyes open to watch Bucky, neither of them even blinking until Steve climax. He cried out, pulling Bucky closer as he came into his hand.

Bucky pulled him through it gently, letting go when Steve started whimpering, letting him catch his breath. He kissed at Steve’s face as the blond relaxed.

“Wow,” Steve whispered. Of course he’d done that with his own hand before, but having Bucky there made it so much better. “I wanna- Let me-“ He couldn’t form the sentence, but he reached for Bucky’s cock, wrapping his fingers round gently. Bucky nodded a little, rolling his hips into it as Steve started a gentle rhythm.

Looking down at Steve like this, lipstick smudged and pupils blown wide, it barely took any time for Bucky to come. He did so with a grunt, holding still above Steve as he streaked his stomach. Steve stroked his face, whispering how amazing he was. Bucky rolled to the side to slump down, making sure he didn’t land on Steve.

“Wow was right,” he whispered after a few seconds. He rolled his head over to find Steve looking at him with a smile. He couldn’t help but lean in and kiss him, then start kissing around his mouth.

“What’re you doing?” Steve asked, laughter in his voice as he pulled back from the odd kissing.

“I’m kissing the lipstick off,” Bucky said.

“You’re ridiculous.” Steve chuckled, shaking his head a little as Bucky moved to kiss at his face again. “But I love you.”

Bucky stopped, pulling back a little to look at him. Steve realised what he’d said, opening his mouth but no sound coming out. He closed it again and swallowed, hoping he hadn’t pushed it too far too fast.

“Really?” Bucky asked softly. His eyes were searching, but Steve couldn’t see what was behind them. He nodded a little instead.

“Yeah.” He whispered. Bucky’s face lit up into a smile, a lot more genuine than the joking grin from before.

“I love you too.” He said, a lot more firmly than Steve had. He raised a hand to Steve’s face, rubbing a thumb over the rouge on his cheek. “All of you.” He leaned in to kiss Steve properly for a second, pulling him close. They were messy but they could deal with that in the morning. “You should sleep sweetheart.”

“I’ve still got my makeup on,” Steve mumbled, despite curling into Bucky’s arms.

“Well I’m wearing a lot of it,” Bucky teased softly. “I’ll have to thank you for the free lipstick.”

Steve chuckled softly, sounding as sleepy as he felt.

“You’re welcome.”


End file.
